Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate
by Lilith Ayase
Summary: Shizuru Fujino la grácil presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil cae ante los encantos de Natsuki Kuga, la nueva presidenta del club de Taekwondo, pero por que en el amor no todo sale como esperamos, ¿Será mejor fingir que no sucede nada? ¿Dejar que el desamor consuma tu interior y retirarte sin haber luchado sólo por qué es lo que crees correcto? OneShot posible TwoShot versión Shizuru
1. Chapter 1

**ARIFURETA KANASHIMI NO HATE**

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están?, soy nueva escribiendo ShizNat, por lo regular me encuentro en Love Live, pero quise aventurarme con este oneshot que tengo en mente desde hace meses, pero no podía plasmar, espero que les guste y sea de su total agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Mai HiME no me pertece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Sunrise y de sus respectivos autores, solo los tomé prestados para esta pequeña historia.**

 **Posdata: Va dedicado para una persona que se volvió especial para mí y me pidió leer algo de ShizNat.**

Lanzando un suspiro a la ventana mirando el cielo nublado amenazando con descargar la lluvia en cualquier momento, su chófer se encarga de llevarla a su casa, ella dispone grácilmente a colocarse los cascos y poner la lista de reproducción de su mp3 en aleatorio, un escarlata mirar va pasando canciones hasta que encuentra una que le cala en el alma, pues le hace pensar en su amor prohibido, la voz de Yoshino Nanjou en Arifureta Kanashimi no hate es realmente conmovedora, las primeras gotas comienzan a estrellarse contra el cristal polarizado y las memorias de quien es dueña de sus suspiros llegan a sí, consumiéndole en un laberinto de inseguridades e interrogantes que no puede responder o simplemente no quiere saber la respuesta.

Todo comenzó cuando nuestra chica de escarlata mirar, Shizuru Fujino, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Preparatoria de Fukka tuvo que hacer unas entrevistas a los presidentes de Club's para atraer nuevos estudiantes, ahí fue donde le vio por primera vez, una chica peli cobalto, de figura realmente delirante, rostro realmente fino aunque con expresión de pocos amigos, con un verde mirar que cautivaría a quien sea en ellos si no es que mostrarán un vacío tan grande y rencor que hacía que al mirarte fijamente te congelaran, ella era Natsuki Kuga, la nueva presidenta del club de Taekwondo, ahí apenas cruzaron unas palabras, sólo lo necesario y exclusivamente académico, hasta que un día en una pequeña reunión con los líderes de Club's y Consejo Estudiantil quisieron salir a celebrar los triunfos obtenidos por los Club's en las competencias nacionales, nuestra querida castaña no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y dirigió sus pasos a la peli cobalto abordándole de manera disimulada, charlando de todo y nada, compartiendo puntos de vista y discerniendo en otros, riendo y de momentos ligeras muestras de coqueteo que les ponían nerviosas, tan amena era la plática que no notaron cuando casi se quedan solas en la reunión, decidiendo lastimosamente partir cada una a su respectivo hogar no sin antes intercambiar números.

Las charlas por mensajería de a poco aumentaban y el interés de una en la otra era abismal, se notaba la química que tenían en las reuniones con el consejo Estudiantil pues sin decir una palabra se comunicaban...

Fue una tarde en una de sus salidas tan casuales cuando la tensión no se soportó más y cedieron a lo que su mente y corazón pedían, fue en un beso furtivo que ambas firmaron sin saber un contrato dónde no saldrían bien libradas, un beso que sirvió para encender la llama del amor... y de la duda...

No dijeron nada al respecto y ese fue su error, si tan sólo Shizuru antes de dejarse ceder hubiese sabido que la oji esmeralda no era un alma libre, si tan sólo le hubiese preguntado... ¿Quizás no sentiría el dolor que ahora le aqueja?

Quizás sólo son excusas que ahora ella busca para calmar el clamor de su corazón, pero no culpa a Natsuki pues sabe bien que lo que ella siente es correspondido, pero entonces... ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente para que esté a su lado?

Cuando Shizuru se atrevió a preguntar si el corazón de Natsuki estaba ocupado, cruel fue su sorpresa al saber que llevaba una relación de ya dos años... con Yuuki Nao, eso a Shizuru le descontroló, pero cómo toda una maestra en el arte de la actuación oculto su dolor.

Cada que charlaba con Natsuki parecía que ambas se conectaban más y se dieron cuenta que oportunidades de haberse conocido antes tuvieron, pero la vida es injusta y el destino cruel, pues le gusta jugar con las personas cual piezas de ajedrez, se conocieron cuando una se encontraba con alguien y quizás por seguridad o comodidad no dejaría ir... aún si Shizuru le hiciera sentir aún en mayor comodidad o al menos eso es lo que la castaña quería pensar, ella no creía en que hay otras vidas, pero con Natsuki… estaba segura que ella era su otra mitad, su alma gemela, esa persona que amaría por toda la eternidad y que eso podría traspasar el tiempo y espacio siendo de esta manera posible que Natsuki fuese su amor en todas las vidas, su hilo rojo, su todo.

El tiempo pasó y los sentimientos de la oji rubí aumentaron por la oji esmeralda, no tenía un control ya sobre ellos, muchas veces pensó en enfrentarle y pedirle que una decisión tomara, ya no podía soportar esta situación... los besos, los detalles que Natsuki tenía para con ella le enloquecían, pareciera que por las nubes pudiera volar, pero, después comentaba algo sobre Nao y le hacía volver a poner sus pies sobre la tierra, simplemente regresaba a su triste realidad, donde sólo era... para empezar ¿Qué era realmente para Natsuki? No podía responder esa pregunta...

En una de sus tantas llamadas nocturnas que se prolongaban por horas su princesa de hielo dijo algo que agitó su corazón, palabras que nunca creía escuchar de ella... un "Te amo Shizuru" para después simplemente colgar... la castaña no sabía procesar y sólo se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar... Su corazón traicionero y su mente nublada quisieron creer que una oportunidad frente a ella se presentaba, esa noche volvieron a llamarse hasta casi el amanecer, cuando Shizuru por fin explicaba su pesar en toda la situación... Natsuki... Natsuki se había quedado dormida en plena declaración... parecía como si el mismo Dios disfrutara burlarse de ella, la gran Shizuru Fujino, codiciada por tantos... cediendo ante los encantos de una mujer que no sabía ni podía definir la relación que tenía con ella… Desde ese día los "Te amo" aumentaron de ambas partes, las menciones de Nao parecían cada vez menores... pero... por qué siempre hay un pero, Shizuru no sabía cómo interpretar todo esto.

La presidenta del consejo Estudiantil quizás en algún momento ya no soportaría esta situación, esa incertidumbre que le consumía y simplemente explotaría haciendo de una vez hacer que Natsuki hablara y eligiera, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Nao... sin duda seria a quien ella escogería.

Volviendo al tiempo real, Shizuru lloraba sin darse cuenta al recordar todo lo vivido con su amor prohibido... "Creo que es mejor fingir que no le sucede nada, callando ese dolor que lleva en su interior, siempre pro curando mostrar su mejor sonrisa, mientras se dice solo olvídala..."..., se preguntaba esa frase de la canción una y otra vez... esa tarde había decidido hacerle elegir de una vez a Natsuki quien sin saberlo... lo hizo... había planeado verla, pero decidió salir con Mai Tokiha, una nueva amiga que había conseguido, después decidió esperar a que volviera... pero... Natsuki decidió llevar a Nao con ella y Mai... esa fue una decisión más que obvia para la oji rubí, esa pelirroja siempre seria prioridad para Natsuki y aunque le doliese... debía aceptar su derrota, una que tenía segura desde el inicio y aun así decidió tomar el riesgo... lo mejor ahora sería tomar su distancia, una distancia que ni la peli azul esperaba, pero a la castaña mataba por dentro, no podía seguir en medio de esas dos... simplemente nunca debió estarlo...

Shizuru no era de rendirse, pero esa chica de gélido mirar era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles, por eso sólo un mensaje dejó a la oji verde, Shizuru partiría a un nuevo destino pues no podría lidiar viendo a la peli cobalto con otra persona... "Hasta pronto... Nat-su-ki~" eran sus palabras del Adiós, con un corazón desboronado... que sólo Natsuki podría sanar, pero irónicamente fue precisamente quien lo despedazó, "tu cura será tu veneno..." sonreía amargamente ante ese pensamiento...

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría una perspectiva desde Natsuki ahora?, sé que esto es triste, pero hay momentos en que el amor no triunfa, no en ese momento, hay personas que revuelven tu corazón y le dan un giro de 180° a tu vida, pero... aunque queramos que éstas se queden en nuestras vidas no es posible.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios sobre qué opinan sobre esta primer historia y quizás escribir más sobre esta pareja que me encanta.**

 **¡Lilith Ayase fuera!**


	2. I WILL

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo ven los fickervergazos que andan por ahí?**

 **Yo sólo me llegó un momento de inspiración ara actualizar mis historias así que esperen por fin actualización de las otras 2 de Love Live.**

 **Disclaimer: Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es esta historia tan disparatada.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **I WILL**

En una aparente charla amena entre amigos una peli cobalto se mostraba ausente, con el ceño fruncido, Nao se había entrometido de nueva cuenta entre sus planes, nuestra protagonista había salido con su nueva amiga, Mai Tokiha, una chica que entró al club de Taekwondo y pensó invitar con ellas a Shizuru Fujino… la chica que amaba, pero como siempre el universo conspiraba contra ella, Nao, su "novia" desde hace dos años, llegó sin previo aviso a su salón y cambió rotundamente sus planes cosa que le hizo estar molesta todo el día, ¿Cómo es que siempre jodía todo lo que planeaba?, muchas veces tuvo que dejar a Shizuru por un capricho de Nao, ¿La razón de seguir juntas? La terquedad de la pelirroja al no aceptar que han terminado, por más intentos de la peli cobalto en terminarla siempre busca una excusa o se hace la que no escucha y sigue diciendo a todo el mundo que Natsuki y ella son novias, aunque entre ellas ya no hay nada.

Natsuki ya había conocido a Shizuru, le había mirado desde la lejanía y le parecía una mujer sumamente hermosa, más sólo la miraba, pues estaba en una relación que para ella era perfecta con Nao Yuuki, cosa que cambió cuando la misma oji esmeralda pudo descubrir a la oji limón con otra chica en la cama, así que Natsuki simplemente le terminó, pero Nao no estaba acostumbrada a que le terminarán y aún sabiendo que ella no era fiel en la "relación" se negó a terminar con la peli cobalto, la experiencia de encontrar a Nao con diferentes chicas se repetía con mayor frecuencia y a Natsuki dejó de importarle todo lo que tuviese que ver con Nao.

Poco tiempo había pasado de aquello y Natsuki se convirtió en la presidenta del club de Taekwondo, fue entonces que pudo acercarse a Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki se había convertido en una chica fría y desinteresada, se concentró en su club para no pensar en lo que Nao le había hecho, pero no creyó que de a poco se iría haciendo más cercana a Shizuru, cada día que pasaba la grácil castaña le hacía bajar las barreras que se había formado, en sus pláticas a veces se le salí contar recuerdos tontos pero siempre aparecía Nao en ellos… después de todo a pesar de su engaño podía rescatar cosas buenas de esa relación fallida, pero después se daba cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Shizuru y dejaba el tema de lado para crear nuevos y mejores recuerdos con su castaña.

La oji-verde comenzó a sentir cosas por la oji-rubí, pero era demasiado densa para demostrarlo, aún así sin meditarlo o planearlo, una noche en una de sus llamadas que podían durar hasta 7 horas Shizuru se había molestado y sintió perderla… antes de colgar le dirigió un te amo… uno que realmente sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que oji verde se sorprendió de pronunciar, su corazón palpitaba pues a su manera era su manera de confesarle su amor, Shizuru pidió hablar de inmediato con Natsuki y en llamada ella… su hermosa castaña le dijo que también le amaba, siguieron hablando por unas horas más hasta que se quedaron dormidas en la llamada, ambas con una sonrisa en los labios y sintiendo la presencia de la otra a su lado con el simple hecho de escucharse dormir quedaron en verse al día siguiente y su aventura comenzó, se trataban como pareja pero no formalizaron nada, Shizuru por miedo a la respuesta y para Natsuki era obvio que Shizuru ya debía saberlo… pero no, Natsuki nunca le comentó la realidad de su situación con Nao ya que no le vio relevante y aún le daba coraje como pudo ser tan ciega.

Los detalles iban en aumento, Natsuki sentía que había vuelto a la vida, pequeños besos… abrazos que les hacía sentir volar, todo era especial, el tiempo transcurría y Nao se daba cuenta del cambio en la peli cobalto pero calló, le molestaba que le quisieran arrebatar a su juguete preferido, es decir Natsuki tenia de fea lo que Nao de fiel… tenía un buen cuerpo delgado y atlético, unas caderas delirantes, un cabello largo y sedoso, además de ser un persona extraordinaria y capaz de todo por la mujer que amaba, fue por eso que siempre arruinaba cada uno de los planes que Natsuki tenía para salir, ya sea que llegaba de la nada a su salón para llevarla a algún lado e invitar a amigos de la oji verde para que de esa manera no pudiese negarse haciendo que cancelara sus planes con Shizuru, muchas veces le dejó plantada y Shizuru se quedaba con el corazón herido…

Quizás Natsuki sólo se complicaba la vida dejando que Nao siguiera jugando y no darle a Shizuru que realmente merecía ante los demás, pues en su corazón era la única que reinaba, muchas veces la oji verde se sintió celosa de las personas que se acercaban a Shizuru pues… la castaña era un diosa literalmente, pero nunca les comunicó su molestia, cómo el que su ex Tomoe Marguerite fuese su mejor amiga ya que era obvio que la peli verde no disimulaba ni un poco sus intenciones con la castaña, solo que esta las ignoraba y le dejaba claro que ya nada entre ellas podía funcionar de nuevo, la peli verde odia a Natsuki, decía que era una delincuente, por su manera de vestir, y que sólo le haría sufrir, pues estaba jugando, que si de verdad le tomara en serio ya hubiese demostrado que ella era a quien amaba y no andar paseando con los amigos de Nao, eso intrigaba a la castaña y le llenaba de muchas dudas que solo al estar con Natsuki podía calmar, ambas se amaban de una manera que nadie podía siquiera imaginar… sólo que ambas eran muy tontas para jugar las cartas de amor…

Natsuki perdería a Shizuru si seguía de esa manera, pero cada que alejaba a Nao de su vida esta le atrapaba en sus redes cual araña ponzoñosa.

Volviendo al tiempo actual dónde Natsuki se encontraba en cuerpo en aquella reunión pero su mente y su corazón estaban con su castaña, estaba intranquila, algo le decía que no estaba bien, desde que envió ese mensaje cancelando su cita con la oji rubí su corazón no dejaba de oprimirse causándole dolor… así que miró el móvil y se pudo percatar de un mensaje de ella, al leer el texto simplemente sintió que su corazón se estrujaba aún más, la conocía perfectamente y por alguna razón este mensaje le sabía a despedida, no podía permitir que se alejara de ella, no sin saber lo que de verdad sentía… Shizuru no podía irse a ningún lado, "¿Simplemente huirás sin saber mi versión de la historia?" pensaba la peli cobalto, se había rehusado a hablarlo porque siempre ha sido muy torpe con estos temas, no se sabe expresar con palabras… es por ello que dejó que sus acciones hablaran, pero eso no ha sido suficiente así que… "te lo diré directamente, o si no… te perderé… ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a vivir sin ti… mi Shizuru!" se gritaba mentalmente la motociclista, así que tomando su casco y sin decir una sola palabra dirigió sus pasos dónde su corazón le dictaba que se encontraba su amor, ese que no dejaría ir así de fácil…

Nao se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada, sólo observaba como esa chica se iba… dejándole con su amiga Mikoto y con Mai Tokiha, más sólo atinaba a sonreír con malicia… nuestras chicas… aún no la tendrían tan fácil… su lucha por estar juntas apenas comenzaba pues en algún otro lugar de la ciudad, siendo más específicos en la estación del tren Tomoe esperaba que Shizuru llegara de su casa con sus maletas para partir a Kioto, la peli verde sonreía triunfante… pues sabía que la primera batalla la tenía ganada… Nao… había hecho bien su parte del trato.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, es muy corto lo sé, pero sólo es la visión del panorama de ambas partes, ya que miré que comenzaban a odiar a Natsuki por infiel xD.**

 **Se viene el drama señores y mis lectores saben que eso ni se me da xD.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **Angi:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos, realmente te lo agradezco, siempre leo fanfics de Mai HiME, pero escribo sólo para Love Live!, pero decidí arriesgarme a expresar algunas ideas en éste fandom que tanto amo, un abrazo.

 **Uzuki:** Entiendo tu punto sobre la "infidelidad" de Natsuki, pero muchas veces las cosas o son como parecen, esta historia la tengo en mente desde hace unos meses pero no sabía si adaptarla a Mai HiME o Love Live pero me ganó el deseo de experimentar aquí y jugar un poco con la personalidad de los personajes, espero que este capítulo aclare cosas que el anterior no logró.

 **Guest 1:** (Uso el uno dado que fue el primero que llegó anónimo) Hola, espero que esto sea de tu agrado, la universidad no me permitió terminarlo y subirlo a tiempo, un abrazo para vos.

 **Setsuna M:** La perspectiva de Natsuki era fundamental, muchas veces nos dejamos llevar solo al conocer un lado de la moneda y es la intención de esta historia, darnos cuenta que las cosas no son como parecen, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y espero tu opinión, un saludo y un abrazo.

 **Cobalto585:** Mi estimada colega, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya sabes que siempre estamos dispuestas a mejorar y a dar lo mejor de nosotras, sobre las vivencias sabes que cada historia tiene una esencia y eso es lo que lo hace humana y real. ¡te deseo lo mejor, éxito!

 **Guest 2:** No te mentiré que pensaba dejarlo en dos capítulos, pero me di cuenta que la historia daba para mucho más, así que tenemos ShizNat y drama para rato, un saludo y abrazo.

 **Shana Hadadgall:** Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas, fue corto, pero creo que aclaro lo necesario por ahora, se viene el drama, pero espero que me sigas apoyando, tu comentario por alguna extraña razón me recordó al meme de hay personas que son el viaje, pero no el destino, quizás no sé, tal vez o a lo mejor sea profético aquí., un saludo y un abrazo.

 **Mc8z2:** No comprendí mucho de tu comentario, pero parece ser que te gustó, un saludo y un abrazo para ti.

 **POSDATA: Participo en el torneo de los fickervergazos, así que les invito a leer mi historia "** **Mi Don y mi Maldición, ¿Qué hacer en esta situación?** **" y si les gusta os dejen un comentario, eso me haría muy feliz y ayudaría mucho, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos y quizás alguna flor.**

 **POSDATA DE LA POSDATA: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que ya se han tomado la molestia de leer alguna de mis historias, a aquellos que me siguen y esperan mis actualizaciones y además dejarme un rewrite, os amo un montón, sin ustedes no tendría los ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
